La última noche
by Annasak2
Summary: Muchas de esas cosas, posiblemente no las podría volver a hacer. Y resultaba extraño, porque estaba familiarizado con la idea de desprenderse de su vida material y hasta terrenal. Es por ello que no generaba grandes lazos que después tendría que disolver o añorar. Pero con Anna las cosas siempre eran ligeramente distintas.


**La última noche**

Una vez que deslizó la puerta, sólo el silencio lo acompañó.

Amidamaru se había despedido de él en el umbral de la puerta, mientras caminaba a paso firme a su habitación.

Era bastante tarde, lo sabía, cuando le insistió a Manta pasar al cementerio una última vez para contemplar las estrellas.

Muchas de esas cosas, posiblemente no las podría volver a hacer. Y resultaba extraño, porque estaba familiarizado con la idea de desprenderse de su vida material y hasta terrenal. Es por ello que no generaba grandes lazos que después tendría que disolver o añorar.

Había tenido en cuenta todos esos detalles al meterse a la cama y quiso olvidarse de que esta noche sería la última que pasaría en la pensión.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte. ¿Para qué cuestionarse la identidad de la persona que entraba su habitación? Era claro que Tamao no llegaría a replicar, menos a esa hora de la noche.

—Te crees muy valiente—escuchó el tono duro de voz en su prometida—Llegas tarde a casa y te vas a la cama sin siquiera decirme una palabra.

No llevaba más de cinco minutos recostado, pero no se había atrevido a saludarla. No quiso adelantarse, tendría tiempo mañana. O eso esperaba. Sin embargo, sintió el peso de dos objetos caerle encima.

—Tú nunca cambias, ni siquiera porque la pelea de shamanes comienza mañana—siguió quejándose—Tu abuelo envió ese paquete, y tu traje de combate está listo, no olvides llevar estas cosas mañana.

No dijo nada.

—Buenas noches.

Ni siquiera cuando la escuchó marcharse. Todo cuanto oyó fueron unos cuantos pasos, después se detuvo. Era algo que presentía.

—Yoh… realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte—pronunció suave, más de lo que deseaba—Además, como le he dicho a Tamao, a pesar de haberte vuelto tan fuerte aún eres capaz de mantener la calma. Sé que no tendrás problemas por eso.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la molestia, no se sentía capaz de dejarlo del todo. Se recargó en la puerta, expresando aquello que a veces se negaba a aceptar.

—La única que no desea verte partir soy yo—confesó mirándolo de reojo, realmente triste—Hoy es tu última noche en esta posada, ¿podría dormir contigo?

El silencio prevaleció unos segundos, hasta que finalmente escuchó su respuesta.

—Sí.

Había sido más difícil para él aceptarlo. Aquella noche, se había quedado dormido a su lado, junto a su futon. Mas no habían amanecido juntos. La madrugada resultó ser demasiado fría para él, así que tuvo que volver a su recámara para no incomodarla. Pero ahora… tendrían que compartir el mismo espacio.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

Él se sentó, en parte para recoger todo cuanto le había puesto encima.

A veces era algo hostil, eso no cambiaría, pero también era susceptible a él.

Yoh apartó la cobija, pero su actitud resultaba algo distante. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, su abuelo había charlado con él más de una hora días atrás. No quería llevarlo al extremo, tampoco era su intención presionarlo.

Pero era lo que podría suceder si compartían la cama.

Él la cubrió una vez se acostó a su lado. Incluso había cedido la mayor parte de la almohada para su mayor comodidad, mientras le veía sereno desde la poca distancia que los separaba.

—No tienes que hacer esto…—susurró bajo—No tienes ninguna obligación con mi familia.

—Lo sé—afirmó en el mismo tono—En realidad es tu obligación, no la mía. Tú podrías hacerlo con quien tú quisieras.

—¡Anna!—replicó casi escandalizado, cuando ella le calló colocando un dedo en su boca.

—Silencio, vas a despertar a Tamao—le recordó acortando la distancia—Sería escandaloso que nos encontrara en el mismo futon.

Sería algo vergonzoso, querría decir, y él era malo para lidiar con esas cuestiones todavía.

—Es que… cómo puedes pensar que no haría esto contigo—murmuró retirando su mano—Es sólo que… apenas cumplimos...

—Lo sé—afirmó mirándolo serena—Pero…

Ambos lo sabían, nada sería igual nunca más.

Y el ambiente ligero de pronto se sumergió en ese punto de melancolía.

Suspiró, tomándola de la cintura para abrazarla. Jamás se cansaría de percibir el calor de su cuerpo, ni el suave aroma de su cabello, menos de sentir sus dedos acariciar su espalda. Y qué podía decir de la forma en que todavía se estremecía con cada toque. Era un deleite a sus emociones.

—Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes—dijo a su oído—Estaré bien, nos veremos, tal vez, más adelante.

—Tal vez—repitió acariciando ahora su mejilla.

—¿O ya no quieres que vaya? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa—Si quieres me quedo.

Fue el turno de ella para sonrojarse y sorprenderse.

—Es broma—completó riéndose, ante el genuino asombro que la había acompañado—Te prometí que te libraría para siempre de esa maldición.

—No ha vuelto a presentarse.

—Pero podría volver, como sucedió hace poco—dictaminó acariciando su mejilla—Además está en juego tu reputación también.

Era verdad. A más de uno le había dicho que él sería el vencedor.

—Tienes demasiadas promesas que cumplir—resumió Anna—Y creo que nunca tuviste otra opción, era tu destino.

—Sí, así es—dijo apegando su frente a la suya—Ellos me criaron para eso, pero ahora… me siento motivado por muchas otras cosas.

Entendía a lo que se refería, no era necesario que fuera tan explícito.

—Necesitamos dar este paso—le recordó ella, colocando una mano sobre la suya—Esto tampoco es una opción.

—Lo sé—dijo preocupado— ¿Sabes todo lo que esto implica, verdad?

—Tu abuela me lo explicó.

Pero el saberlo no era suficiente.

—Mi intención no era repetir la misma historia que mi padre—confesó besando su frente—El hueco sigue aquí…

Y la soledad todavía lastimaba ocasionalmente.

—Podrás volver cuando desees, una vez que cumplas tu objetivo.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero… ¿te gustaría que viniera solo de visita?

Y por cosas así es que a veces se planteaba retroceder en sus metas. Pero era necesario, estaba en juego sus anhelos, los propios y por qué no, el bienestar general.

—¿Quieres llevar tu sola esta carga?

—Sí—afirmó segura.

Preguntarlo resultaba difícil, escucharla asumir la responsabilidad no le aliviaba del todo.

—¿Quieres seguir adelante?

—Sí.

Suspiró con pesadez, acariciando los cabellos rubios que caían sobre su hombro.

—¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta? —preguntó ahora ella—Sólo nos estamos adelantando un poco, no creo que quisieras realmente esperar hasta que nos casáramos.

¡Oh, dios! Jamás había sentido su rostro arder tanto. Y no tenía fiebre. ¡Por qué decía eso tan tranquila!

— ¡No, Anna, yo…!

Pero nuevamente le había callado con una mano sobre su boca.

—No grites, ¿de verdad quieres despertar a Tamao? —replicó molesta.

—Fue tu culpa—murmuró escéptico—Lo dices como si fuera un pervertido.

—Lo eres—aseguró, dejándolo respirar—He visto cómo me miras.

Estaba seguro que de tener algo de distancia se hubiese metido debajo de la cobija, pero si lo hacía, terminaría por invadir su espacio personal, dándole por completo la razón. Sólo pudo abrir ligeramente su boca, tratando de establecer alguna idea coherente. Era como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado en ese momento. Y su rostro se iluminara como foco de semáforo.

—¿Entonces sí me miras de ese modo? —cuestionó sorprendida.

¡Qué! ¡¿Sólo lo había dicho al azar?!

—Lo siento… no era mi intención… yo…

Resopló acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja. Cómo podían pasar de la tristeza a la incertidumbre y hasta un sentido algo cómico. De cualquier forma se estaban desviando del punto.

—Sabes que lo que hacemos no lo hace nadie, ni siquiera tus amigos.

Ninguno de ellos tenía responsabilidades mayores, más allá de un sueño.

—Sí, lo sé—suspiró tocando su mejilla con sutileza—Está bien.

¿De verdad? ¿Así sin mayor cuestionamiento? ¿Sin más dudas?

Yoh se levantó del futon para poner en broche de seguridad a la puerta. Mientras ella se sentaba para observar sus movimientos. Pero si creía que eso sería lo más sorprendente, tuvo que abstenerse de comentar hasta que vio cómo deshacía el nudo de su yukata.

Una vez libre de la cinta, no dudó en dejar caer al piso la bata.

Para su fortuna o más bien, para la vergüenza que ahora la invadía, Yoh dormía con bóxer.

¿Dónde había quedado su seguridad?

Tal vez en el piso, donde residía la ropa de su prometido.

Volvió hasta ella, tocando su frente con la propia e inclinándola de nuevo hacia la almohada. Encerrándola entre sus brazos que reposaban a cada lado de su cabeza.

Era inútil negar cuánta sangre circulaba por su rostro y cuán agitado se sentía su pecho con el constante subir y bajar.

—Dicen que es como hacer ejercicio—comentó en un tono sereno.

—Tú odias hacer ejercicio—respondió Anna con premura, al sentir el tacto de su nariz sobre su rostro.

—Sí, tú también—afirmó apartando las sábanas de ella—Pero quizá juntos… podamos hacer una excepción.

Acarició su rostro, asintiendo ligeramente a la propuesta, cuando sus labios se encontraron en un apenas perceptible roce, que sólo logró hacerlos sonreír.

—Eres un tonto.

—Lo sé—murmuró bajando hasta apoyarse en sus codos—Pero es que aún estamos aprendiendo.

—Primero tienes que besarme—indicó mirándole a los ojos.

—Hace unos días no podía ni siquiera tocarte, ¿y ahora puedo besarte?

Sonaba bastante loco.

—Besarme y algo más—respondió acariciando su boca con la suya—Tal vez mucho más.

Quizá le costaría mucho más si ella no fuera tan bonita y si no tuviera un carácter tan temerario, pero siendo Anna como era, resultaba difícil no sentirse atraído. Y sin que ella lo pidiera, abrió su boca para capturar sus labios. Era curioso sentir la suavidad y el grosor. También su aliento.

Comenzó con un intercambio sencillo.

Como había mencionado, estaban aprendiendo y no lo habían practicado desde aquella vez. Era tan natural cómo sus labios se acoplaban a los suyos. Esta vez no habría más castigos si, literalmente, se la comía a besos. Nadie los molestaría. Ellos decidirían cuándo parar. O no hacerlo.

Finalmente la liberó para tomar un respiro.

Sonrió complacido de aquella pequeña sesión. Ella también lo estaba, mientras tomaba su cabello castaño entre sus dedos. Fue una pausa realmente breve. Llámenlo necesidad, pero fue un poder atrayente lo que los volvió a unir, esta vez con mayor grado de intimidad.

Le pareció curioso sentir su lengua, mas no desagradable. Aunque no fue lo único que notó al percibir cómo poco a poco se acomodaba encima de su cuerpo. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido al sentir el breve roce con su cadera. O mejor dicho con su pelvis. Él lo notó porque cortó de inmediato el beso.

—Lo siento…

—Está bien—respondió agitada, bajando sus manos por toda la extensión de su torso.

Ahora fue el turno de Yoh por soltar un suspiro profundo, contemplándola con fijeza.

Jamás lo había acariciado de ese modo, tampoco había sentido las cicatrices con tanto detalle. Algunas, o muchas de ellas, eran por su causa. Volvió a contemplar su mirada, no era la clase de ojos que le recriminaran, más bien… parecía sentirse agradecido.

Siguió palpando con sus dedos sus abdominales y los músculos de la espalda. Era gracias al ejercicio que tenía la piel mucho más firme, también que podía sentir lo tersa que era a pesar del maltrato. No era algo que pasara desapercibido por él, menos cuando percibió su peso de nuevo bajo su cintura.

Y sin mayor preámbulo volvía a besarla, esta vez con mucha mayor confianza. Su boca ejercía un mayor movimiento y su lengua acariciaba la suya a un ritmo que le parecía difícil de sosegar. Le causaba un fuerte escalofrío sentirlo pegado en su entrepierna, más cuando esa clase de fricción sólo estaba generándole mayor humedad.

No era algo que hubiese sentido antes, tampoco cómo a medida que se besaban y acariciaban los brazos, aquel calor aumentaba.

Yoh respiraba agitado cada tanto.

Y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose, sólo sabía que aquello sólo se hacía más adictivo con el pasar de los minutos.

En verdad comenzó a sentirse acalorada y él parecía experimentar el mismo efecto. Cesó con un último beso, cuando se refugió en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Tratando de controlarse. Había sentido el subir de su entusiasmo en más de un sentido.

Ella también respiraba del mismo modo cada que abandonaba sus labios para besar su cuello.

Más de una vez tuvo que reprimir un gemido al sentir su lengua trazar líneas y lamer más su piel. Cuántas veces succionó sin el menor cuidado. ¡Varias! Cómo no quería que se revolviera debajo de él si era cada vez más atrevido.

¿No eran ya suficientemente húmedos los besos?

Entonces notó cómo se apoyaba en el brazo izquierdo, con tal de no aplastarla y percibió su mano descender hasta su cintura. Él trataba de desatar el nudo con una sola extremidad, lo cual parecía causarle cierta frustración al saber que estaba muy bien atado.

Como todo lo que habitualmente hacía.

Colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho, sorprendiéndolo un poco por el empuje. Y sin mayor advertencia lo alejó aún más, sólo para darle la vuelta.

Una medida eficaz, porque apenas percibió sus intenciones. Ahora lo tenía recostado en el futon. Sin embargo, no ejecutó la misma posición. En vez de recostarse, se sentó en sus piernas, sonrojándose por el contacto que ejercía su ropa interior al toque con la suya.

Yoh captó el mensaje, sentándose y tomando con una de sus manos su rostro, tan sólo para volverla a besar, mientras su brazo izquierdo la mantenía unida a él.

Sencillamente no podía describir una mejor sensación, quizá tenía razón, esto le haría perder la poca cordura que aún tenía. Y es que… cada avance, cada roce con su lengua, sólo le hacía revolverse más contra ella. Tenía una clara necesidad de hacer algo con el calor que invadía su cuerpo.

Era eso o sentía que tenía fiebre, aunque lo único que llevaba puesto era su bóxer.

¿Acaso Anna no sentiría calor?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, cuando dejó sus labios para trazar un pequeño recorrido por su garganta. Entonces, al igual que ella, tuvo que morder su boca para no gritar de placer a medida que su lengua dibujaba círculos en su cuello. Como lo había hecho minutos atrás sobre ella.

Anna tenía ventaja, porque las yemas de sus dedos tocaban su piel en forma directa, sin ropa de por medio. Y le sorprendía, no tenía una remota idea de que pudiera ser tan suave en su trato íntimo.

Ambas manos descendieron hasta su cintura, primero palpándola, después buscando el nudo que mantenía casi bien puesta la yukata.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó suave, contra sus labios.

—Pensé que tendrías calor—le explicó nervioso.

¿Ese era su pretexto para quitarle la ropa? Incluso con sus mejillas sonrojadas, podía verlo con el mismo sofocamiento y agitación. Y por qué no, la misma ternura.

—Tal vez fiebre—sugirió la rubia.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó separándose un poco— Déjame ver…

Y sintió un esporádico beso en su frente. También sonrió en el proceso, disfrutando la acción. Definitivamente era un tonto.

—No, no es fiebre—dijo volviendo a verla fijamente, divertido.

—Quizá el que tiene la fiebre eres tú—mencionó tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besar su frente.

¿Si era tonto? Por supuesto que lo era, ambos sabían perfectamente por qué derivaba todo ese calor. Sin embargo, nadie se enteraría de semejante tontería. Porque nadie los veía actuar como tontos mutuamente.

—No es fiebre.

Él comenzó a reír. ¿No se supone que deberían tomar esto en serio? O quizá sólo era el mecanismo para liberar un poco la tensión, para lo que vendría más adelante. Sonrió, mientras él apoyaba su frente con la suya.

—Prometo no ver si así lo quieres—susurró apenas audible.

—Tú quieres verme—respondió bajando sus manos hasta el nudo de su bata.

—Sí…sí quiero verte—asintió ayudándola a quitar la cinta.

Al menos era sincero. Aunque eso no aliviaba del todo su nerviosismo oculto en ese rostro tan neutral.

—Pero respetaré si no quieres que vea—dijo con un tono más grave a su oído, sintiendo sus manos meterse en la ropa para palpar su cintura al desnudo.

Ambos respiraban agitados uno contra el otro.

Era su decisión deslizar la bata por sus hombros, hasta que cayó detrás, permitiéndole sentir mayor frescura e incluso mayor libertad. No se atrevió a mirarlo, sólo rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos para atraerlo.

La sensación fue sublime con la conexión piel a piel. Incluso un ligero escalofrío la recorrió, como suponía que le había pasado a él. Sus senos hacían contacto con su pecho y con el acelerado respirar, rozaban en forma continua.

Yoh no pudo evitar gemir y apretar un poco su cintura, mientras sus manos delineaban continuamente la curva de sus caderas.

El calor sólo aumentaba con cada centímetro nuevo que tocaba. Se acercó aún más, sintiendo el bulto debajo de ella. Cerró los ojos, al igual que él. Afianzando un beso de necesidad, mientras su intimidad rozaban sin ningún disimulo sobre su pelvis. ¿Qué cómo lo sentía? No sabía cómo podía mantener sus labios unidos, cuando de vez en cuando gemían por el descarado movimiento debajo de ellos.

Hace unos días jamás imaginó que llegarían a tanto, pese a las insinuaciones de su abuelo o las instrucciones de su abuela, en las que le confirmaban que su madre no era apta para darle otro hermano. Sí, quizá lo sintió demasiado forzoso ese asunto. Pero verlo ahora, gozando entre sus brazos, mientras sentía cómo su ropa interior se humedecía, le daba una idea de que todo esto en realidad no era nada forzado.

Tal vez el objetivo, pero jamás el sentimiento.

Él posó ambas manos en sus piernas para generar aún más fricción. Lo ideal sería tomarla debajo de su espalda, más no sabía si estaría o no permitido tomarse ese tipo de libertades. Aunque se moría por ser caballeroso, él deseaba conocerla de punta a punta. Besarla, tocarla, mirarla… incluso por horas.

Si veía la naturaleza así de la nada, también podría hacerlo con Anna.

Además, sentía cómo su miembro comenzaba a sacar algo húmedo y percibía un aumento considerable de tamaño. No sabía específicamente qué hacer, como en mucho de lo que le pasaba, sólo estaba guiándose por sus instintos. Pero ahora, todo cuanto podía hacer era morder su propia boca o besarla, porque los gemidos se escapaban sin querer.

Y ninguno de ellos quería llamar la atención.

Sus manos se deslizaban por sus blancas piernas, más en concreto sobre sus muslos, donde le daba el suficiente impulso para generar fricción entre sus sexos. Jamás recordó sentir su ropa tan mojada, ni cómo su pequeño centro se agitaba con el bulto debajo de los pantaloncillos.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas en más de un sentido: el calor, la excitación y la vergüenza. Pero no podía negar que lo disfrutaba y le encantaba conocer estas nuevas sensaciones con él.

—Anna… —dijo con dificultad, mirándola a los ojos—Si seguimos haciendo esto voy a…

Colocó un dedo sobre su boca. Sabía más o menos a qué se refería. O quería entender, acorde a lo que recordaba en la clase de biología.

Pararon el movimiento, sintiendo con mayor detenimiento lo que estaban tocando aun con la tela de por medio.

Sabían lo que seguía.

—Creo que me costará un poco quitarme la ropa acostado—dijo nervioso.

—¿Quieres que me levante? —preguntó extrañada de la petición.

—Un poco, quizá, tal vez para que a ti tampoco te cueste trabajo—propuso apenado—¿O quieres que lo haga yo?

Ni siquiera le respondió, sólo se abrazó y apartó para levantarse.

Yoh la observó con curiosidad, en especial porque lo único que llevaba puesto era una pantaleta color rosa pálido. Fue demasiado llamativo para él, que no dudó en explorar con sus ojos.

Había dicho que no la miraría sin su consentimiento. Y ahora, no podía apartar su vista de aquella preciosa figura.

Wow…. La experiencia en sí le parecía demasiado irreal, más por el innegable color carmín en sus mejillas.

Anna notó la abstracción en su persona y se giró, para desviar el punto de enfoque.

Se sintió realmente apenado, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, es sólo que… cuántas veces podría tenerla casi desnuda frente a él. Ninguna. O no sabría si su futuro sería tan brillante como para repetir la experiencia.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, la ropa interior le apretaba bastante y dificultaba el movimiento. Sin embargo, no quería dejarla expuesta, como seguramente se sentía. Porque para qué negarlo, Anna podría ser bastante dura, pero interiormente era casi tan tímida como cualquier chica de su edad.

Tomó aire y tocó sus brazos con firmeza, acariciándolos en el proceso.

Ella parecía tensa, hasta que se giró de nuevo para verlo.

No quería decirlo, pero le parecía tierna su actitud. Y era algo fácil de leer, porque ahora lo evitaba.

—Podemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo—propuso el castaño.

—Sí, está bien—concedió soltando sus brazos, confrontando su mirada otra vez.

Era preferible que viera sus ojos, mientras sus manos se dirigían a su cintura. Ella deslizó la última prenda fácil hacia sus pies, sin necesidad de agacharse, a él, parecía que le costó un poco más librarse de la ropa. Y cuando lo hizo, sólo lo pateó lejos.

Ahora estaban desnudos uno frente al otro, viéndose fijamente en la completa oscuridad.

¿Era extraño? Sí, bastante, mas no dejaba de ser especial.

Él pasó su mano detrás del cuello con marcado nerviosismo, mientras reía. Estaba impaciente de algún modo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería correr en algo que sabía, dependía de ambos. Así que dio el único paso que los separaba. Tomando el aire necesario para tocar su mano.

Fue inevitable mirar hacia abajo, cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron. Sabía que de cierto modo, no podría evitar que la viera completamente desnuda, era lo más normal. Aunque no quisiera manifestarlo, en su mente se hallaban las dudas exponenciales sobre su apariencia. Pero también estaba la curiosidad al verlo expuesto, delante de ella, el tamaño e incluso la ligera humedad que brotaba de él.

Era quizá más que una vista rápida.

Igual para él. A pesar de la oscuridad podía distinguir a la perfección la silueta de sus pechos, su vientre y también su entrepierna. Sentía un poco de vergüenza al notar cómo su miembro se alzó ligeramente más con la vista. Esperaba que ella no percibiera ese cambio y que también su físico fuera suficiente para excitarla del mismo modo que ella le provocaba.

Lo único que se estaba pidiendo era autocontrol.

Pero quizá estaba solicitando demasiado cuando ella tocó su pecho con la mano libre.

Su cuerpo tembló con el ligero contacto, más por la forma en que lo acariciaba y cerraba completamente el espacio.

Eran de la misma estatura, casi, sólo por escasos centímetros se diferenciaban uno del otro. Cerró los ojos al sentir su aliento sobre él, bajando su mano a su cintura para apegarla más a su piel.

Ambos gimieron al sentirse mutuamente, pero no cedieron un milímetro de sus bocas. Y volvieron a retomar con mayor ímpetu su tarea. Soltaron sus manos, tan sólo para abrazarse, ella le tomó del cuello, él seguía aferrado a su cintura.

Yoh trataba de serenarse, pero el que su miembro rozara continuamente entre las suaves piernas de Anna, le hacían una labor titánica no hacer lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer así, de pie. De modo que tomó con decisión su muslo para levantarlo en su propia cadera.

Fue entonces que se separaron.

—¿Puedes… rodear mi cintura? —preguntó agitado.

—Sí…

Y tomó fuerza para hacerlo, sintiendo sus manos directamente en su trasero y cómo su miembro rozaba sus pliegues de modo mucho más directo.

Él también sintió el grado de intimidad, guiándola de nuevo al futon. Con todo el ejercicio que realizaba a diario, no fue complicado recostarla. Lo difícil fue tolerar el roce desnudo. El toque de su piel en lugares que no conocía y ahora añoraba sentir.

¿Estaba mal que pensara de ese modo?

Siempre quiso saber cómo sería tocar su trasero. Creaba una bonita silueta el vestido negro, también la falda del uniforme. Ahora que tenía las manos ahí, acarició sutil hasta la extensión de su rodilla repetidas veces.

Quizá era un pervertido.

Más por cómo le estremecía oírla suspirar y gemir cerca de su oído.

¡Definitivamente era un pervertido!

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los sonidos, al calor e incluso a los latidos de su pecho, frotándose con el suyo.

Después de una infinidad de besos, volverse a fundir en una nueva entrega fue sencillo, contando la manera en que estaban tendidos y cómo Anna aún le envolvía entre sus piernas. Era sencillo estar sobre ella. Más cuando su pie se deslizaba sobre su pantorrilla, erizándole la piel.

¿Por qué era tan sensual e irresistible? ¿Sensual e irresistible? ¿Desde cuándo usaba esa clase de palabras? Desde ahora, en que ella no dejaba de tocarlo.

Sonrió al notarlo jadear en medio del beso, más por sus manos acariciando con parsimonia su espalda. En especial aquellas marcas combativas. Aunque no era el único en expresar de ese modo su deleite, si sentía cómo su miembro se frotaba contra sus pliegues de forma casi directa.

—Anna… creo que… —dijo sobre su boca

Asintió rompiendo por completo el ósculo.

¿Tendría que hacer algo más? Tenía las piernas abiertas y estaba recostada cuando él se apoyó totalmente en su antebrazo izquierdo para bajar su mano. Contempló su rostro totalmente rojo y percibió el toque que daba en sus pliegues con su miembro, como buscando el punto que debía localizar.

Volvió a enfocarla.

No fue necesario que lo pidiera, de algún modo sabía que solicitaba su ayuda. De modo que su mano también viajó hacia su centro, en concreto en dónde él la tenía, no estaba tan equivocado en la posición, sólo era cuestión de acomodarse mejor. Fue curioso palparlo en toda su extensión y pudo notarlo con mayor detalle en el gozo de su rostro, que aunque la veía serio, destacaba por una llama centellante.

—¿Lista? —cuestionó agitado.

—Sí—afirmó tomando aire, cuando sus rostros volvieron a tocarse.

Y sintió cómo se adentraba poco a poco. Él gimió con bastante agrado, al igual que ella. Tenía la humedad suficiente para deslizarse fácilmente y eso hacía que se sintiera tan curioso. Sin embargo, continuó su andanza, entrando y saliendo en lo poco que llevaba de avance.

Él parecía extasiado.

Ella sólo podía sentir placer con cada centímetro que él adentraba en su interior.

Hasta que encontró un pequeño inconveniente en el camino.

Y él dudó, pese al sudor que ya recorría su rostro y lo excitado que se notaba. No era necesario leerle la mente para saber que no deseaba lastimarla.

—Estaré bien—le aseguró tomando su rostro.

De cualquier forma, tendría que hacerlo en algún momento de su vida. Quería que fuera ahora.

—Quiero… sentirme conectada a ti—confesó bastante apenada.

Él sonrió ampliamente, besando su frente.

—Tú ya estás conectada a mí—susurró tomando su mano para entrelazarla.

Ridículo, todo esto le sonaba ridículo. Y tierno.

—Sólo dime si te lastimo.

Volvió a retomar el suave movimiento de cadera, mientras sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Iba y venía continuamente hasta que topó de nuevo con la barrera, sólo que esta vez, no paró y adentró más su miembro. Fue una sensación incómoda, más por el tamaño y también por el ligero dolor que le acompañó.

No pudo retener el beso, ni evitar un gemido de dolor, cuando sintió su pelvis totalmente apegada a la suya.

Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, tocando el futon y dejando de rodear su cadera.

Nunca pensó sentir ese grado de incomodad, mientras su pecho respiraba agitado.

Yoh dejó de moverse.

A cualquier pregunta que hiciera diría que estaba bien, la conocía bastante como para saber que nada de eso la frenaría por un poco de dolor. Pero era evidente que no estaba del todo feliz con la invasión. Tan diferente a él, que se sentía en la gloria con cada centímetro que entraba en su interior.

Besó su nariz para llamar su atención. Secundó con su mejilla, incluso sus manos entrelazadas. Y así seguiría, si con eso podría causarle una diminuta sonrisa como la que ahora se estampaba en su rostro.

Incluso podría decirle lo especial que se sentía de compartir ese momento con ella. Y lo mucho que le estaba gustando hacerlo por primera vez a su lado.

Tenía un millón de ideas románticas que decirle.

Un millón de palabras bonitas que quería expresarle, todo cuanto hizo fue llenarla de pequeños besos a cada idea que se le ocurría.

Y es que él la hacía sentir especial.

No imaginó compartir ese momento con alguien más. Sólo podía pensar en lo significativo que era sentirlo en su interior, llenándola de caricias, sonrisas y risas que se le escapaban de vez en tanto. No necesitaba decirle con claridad lo que pensaba, sólo con ver sus ojos brillar podía saberlo. Y esperaba que él pudiese observarlo en su mirada, porque no sabía exactamente con que palabras decirle todo cuanto estaba sintiendo. Y lo que significaba para ella.

Compartieron un beso más tranquilo, cuando bajó su mano hasta la espalda baja, animándolo a continuar.

Yoh pareció comprender el mensaje, retomando el ritmo, aunque era sumamente lento por la molestia que todavía le generaba. Habían pasado unos minutos, y aún no lograba dejar atrás la incomodidad. Eran leves quejidos, pero no para pasar del todo desapercibido. Quizá estaba tomándole tiempo adaptarse, no sabía con precisión.

—Tranquila, no te presiones—susurró a su oído.

Pero cómo podía decirlo tan tranquilo si él mismo se contenía para no incrementar el paso. Estaba limitándolo y ahora ya hasta había parado de nuevo.

—Anna, está bien—aseguró viéndola—Me gusta demasiado.

¿Podría sonrojarse todavía más? La respuesta era sí.

—No importa si es lento o rápido, el punto es que tú estés bien—dijo sonriéndole—Y si tú estás bien, también lo estoy. Sólo relájate…

Tomó un poco de aire. Tal vez tenía razón, sólo era momento de no pensar en nada, sólo disfrutar el momento.

—Sigamos.

—¿Estás segura? Si quieres aún puedo esperar.

—No—negó soltando su mano para abrazarlo y recorrerlo con ambas—Ya esperamos demasiado.

Por supuesto que él estaba motivado, pero sentía que ella estaba aún más motivada y no podía dar un paso atrás de esta decisión. No quería pensar que eso era mera obra de la presión de su familia. No deseaba que fuera ese su impulso por seguir.

—¿De verdad lo estás disfrutando? —preguntó con un tono triste.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella, que lo observaba confundida.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —dijo abrazándolo con sus piernas—Sólo es un poco de dolor, nada del otro mundo.

Gimió sin poderlo reprimir, en especial por la forma en que se aferraba a él.

¡Oh, dios! Tal vez si no estuviera tan excitado, le habría recomendado parar. En cambio, su mano se dirigió a uno de sus pechos, tocándolo y acariciando la punta que tanto había llamado su atención.

La sorpresa en su rostro no se ocultó para nada y menos la forma agitada en que mordía sus labios para ahogar lo que fuera a salir de su garganta. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, necesitaba un poco más de estimulación.

—¿Prometes pararme si te lastimo? —cuestionó con simpleza.

¿Por qué le decía eso? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formular cuando de nuevo apresó sus labios. No había ternura en su unión y más bien parecía decidido a tener el mando en el intercambio. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y jugaron más de una vez, percibiendo sus empujes de nuevo, leves pero continuos.

Si la molestia persistía, la estaba prácticamente olvidando con el deslizar de su boca hacia su cuello. Pequeñas mordidas, succiones fueron su marca personal de lo que estaba realizando en su piel. Incluso clavó sus uñas en la espalda con el sonoro golpeteo que parecía retomar mayor vigor. Era eso o más bien era la manera en que sus manos también delineaban su silueta.

Yoh parecía motivado a memorizar su cuerpo desnudo, especialmente al dejarlas sobre su cadera, con lo que sólo consiguió incrementar la profundidad de sus embestidas.

¡Por dios! Todo eso se estaba reprimiendo.

Ya no sabía cómo hacer para someter los ruidos de su boca. Más de una vez lo mordió en el hombro, pero él ni siquiera parecía sentir dolor, sólo estaba concentrado en su labor, jadeando con agrado.

Incluso se avergonzó cuando bajó de su cuello a sus pechos. Intentó frenar sus intenciones, pero fue él quien apresó sus muñecas contra el futon.

Estaba agitado, diría que incluso desorientado.

Pero sabía bien lo que hacía al besarla de nuevo de una forma más tímida que la anterior. Después, sólo cortó para darle más besos en todo su rostro, como ya había hecho anteriormente. Era curioso haciendo esa clase de cursilería en medio de su éxtasis, pero funcionaba para recordarle que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su dulce prometido.

Tan dulce que ahora bajaba con la misma estrategia hacia su pecho desnudo y tomaba presa uno de los pequeños botones que florecían ahí. ¿Y cómo iba a callarse si lo hacía con paciencia y humedecía su piel con su saliva? Porque cuanto más se revolvía, lo único que podía sentir era su erección, clavarse de forma lenta y continua. Lo peor, estaba por lastimar sus labios si seguía mordiéndose.

Era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar.

Como decía, qué tal si moría sin siquiera saber cuál sería la sensación.

Ahora la conocía y estaba simplemente encantado. Humedeció dos de sus dedos para hacer un poco de presión en el otro botoncito. Anna todavía se estaba desarrollando, pero el avance que presentaba era… impresionante. Ni siquiera sabía cómo es que se contenía tanto como para no venirse antes. Sólo sabía que era mejor que estuviera totalmente excitada y ahora lo estaba.

Soltó sus manos y se apoyó en el futon para comenzar ese último _stint_.

¿No había dicho que ir veloz era parte del entrenamiento? Bajar la intensidad y después un minuto de correr a toda velocidad. Ella pareció leerlo, porque le había abrazado de nuevo por la cadera.

Y así comenzó a entrar de forma veloz, arrebatadoramente veloz. No pensó que eso fuera a molestarle, pero le había dicho que lo detuviera si eso fuera molesto de alguna manera. Lejos de hacerlo, le estaba clavando las uñas en la espalda y gemía, varias veces, mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo y descendían hasta su estómago. Mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas por la vergüenza y la agitación.

Sus pechos se agitaban con el acelerado ritmo que estaban tomando.

No aguantaría más, pero sabía que debía esperarla.

Así que sólo apretó los puños, siguiendo con su tarea y cerró los ojos.

Resistir era lo único que debía hacer, hasta que en medio de aquel intenso ejercicio lo notó y lo pudo ver en la forma en que ella gemía su nombre. Sintió estrecharse en su interior y también sintió una oleada de calor intenso.

—¡Anna…!

Fue presa fácil de su propio orgasmo y de sus labios que se buscaron una última vez antes de concluir la faena.

Se sentía apenado, en especial al sentir cómo se había venido dentro de ella copiosamente, era fácil saberlo porque todo se sentía mojado.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó cortando un poco la distancia—No me dijiste que me detuviera.

¿Por qué habría detenido semejante impulso? Si también lo había disfrutado.

—Estoy bien—contestó agitada—Eso fue… muy bueno.

¿Bueno? Había sido excelente. Pero no lo quiso manifestar, sabía de antemano que se sonrojaría todavía más y le reclamaría lo pervertido que era. Ahora no sabía si replicaría por el desastre de abajo, esperaba que no.

Quizá estaba demasiado angustiado, como para que ella lo notara en su prolongado silencio.

—No te preocupes—dijo ella tomando su rostro—No me molesta.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó apenado—No quería ser tan descuidado.

—Es parte de… la experiencia—explicó acariciando su espalda— Me agrada.

—También me agrada—repuso tocando su nariz con la suya.

Sonrió y volvió a besarla. En el lapso que había durado su encuentro, ya no sentía nada extraño juntar sus bocas. Parecían incluso haberse amoldado bastante bien. No supo con certeza cuánto tiempo permanecieron juntos, sólo sabía que aunque estaba agotado, todavía quería darse el lujo de acariciarse.

Una vez que deshicieron su unión, se recostó en el futon a su lado. Esperaba que lo abrazara y pudiesen dormir las pocas horas que restaban a la mañana, pero notó que se sentaba y colocaba de nuevo la bata de dormir.

Quizá estaba apenada por permanecer con él sin ropa, aunque le hubiese encantado acurrucarse así.

La observaba con fijeza, hasta que se levantó con algo de dificultad y buscó sus pantaletas en el suelo. Entonces vio que ella pensaba abrir la puerta. Se paró de inmediato al ver su intención. ¿Sin ni siquiera un adiós ni un hasta luego?

—No te vayas—dijo capturando su mano—Por favor…

Anna suspiró volviendo su vista a él.

—Tú me pediste dormir conmigo—le recordó girándola y tomándola de los brazos—No te puedes ir después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

Lo sabía, estaba sonando más como una chica desesperada.

—No sé si es tan buena idea—dijo mirándolo con fijeza—Te irás en unas horas.

—Sí—respondió tranquilo.

—Es mejor no acostumbrarse.

Parpadeó confundido hasta comprender a qué se refería. Hablaba de apego, más que físico, emocional.

—Vuelve a la cama, mañana nos veremos en el desayuno—añadió tomando su mano para liberar su agarre—Podrás levantarte algo tarde, no harás ningún entrenamiento y desayunarás en cuanto estés listo. Manta dijo que estará contigo a la una.

Y mientras tanto…

—Hasta mañana—se despidió besando su mejilla.

Se quedó inmóvil, analizando qué había sido todo eso. Por una parte estaba molesto, y por la otra sentía que quería gritarle por entrar a su habitación de ese modo. Estaba agotado. Cansado, frustrado. Dolido, triste y muy enojado. ¿Acaso nada más había ido por sexo?

No, eso no es lo que parecía.

Pero… ¡arg! Cómo quería que se volviera a dormir así de la nada. Estuvo revolviéndose cerca de veinte minutos tratando de conciliar el sueño. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, cuando de la nada se levantó y tomó la yukata, que fue lo único que tuvo a la mano.

Estaba tan molesto, que no tuvo problema en vestirse en el pasillo. Pensó tocar la puerta, pero sería demasiado escandaloso y cómo no lo sería si estaba a nada de gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Como de costumbre, cómo hacía Anna para sacarle de sus casillas así de la nada.

Suspiró resignado. Sin embargo, se dejó caer al suelo, recargándose en el marco de madera.

¡Ni siquiera lo había intentado! ¿Y para qué? ¿Serviría de algo? No. Ella ya lo había decidido. Y era mejor así, en cierto modo. Menos que extrañar.

No sabía si permanecería toda la madrugada ahí, pero si era lo más cerca que estaría de ella, júrenlo que así sería.

De pronto escuchó un suspiró que lo sobresaltó del otro lado de la puerta. Entonces pudo notar la ligera sombra que se vislumbraba desde ese ángulo.

—¿Sabes…? Tu abuela me dijo que nuestro compromiso era algo conveniente para ti, más que para mí—escuchó con claridad su voz, aunque el tono era bajo—Ella dijo que a menudo las mujeres tenemos que tener claro los objetivos. Que ustedes los hombres, a veces se dejan guiar por los instintos más que la razón.

Sonrió, eso sonaba a algo que diría su abuela en lo referente a su abuelo.

—Y que no debe existir una codependencia emocional hacia otra persona—añadió—Eso sin duda, bloqueará tus habilidades, tus decisiones, me dijo. No podrás ser objetiva si no dejas de lado los sentimentalismos. Y necesitas ser fuerte para lo que le traerá el futuro.

Se abrazó a sí, encogiendo sus rodillas, recordando incluso el tono en que Kino le repetía su labor como futura cabeza de familia.

Después de más de media hora tratando de conciliar el sueño se había resignado a pasar la noche en vela. Fue así que esperó que el cansancio la consumiera, no ocurrió. Pensó levantarse, hasta que notó su presencia en el pasillo y la figura apenas visible de su prometido.

Yoh, al igual que ella, sólo estaba aceptando las decisiones.

Aunque no le gustaran del todo.

—Supongo que en algo tiene razón, depender emocionalmente de alguien no es bueno, ni siquiera para la salud mental—completó ella.

—Sí, es cierto—afirmó tranquilo— Todos somos seres independientes.

No podía olvidar las relaciones dentro de su familia. Comenzando por sus padres que se veían realmente poco en los años que convivieron juntos. Había realmente pocas memorias en conjunto con Mikihisa. Casi nada. Y su abuela, la mayor parte del tiempo viajaba hasta que se asentó en Aomori. La poca afluencia de aprendices y el deterioro del templo habían tenido mucho que ver. En realidad, no sabía cómo habían sido ese par de ancianos antes. Desde su nacimiento, Kino ya no radicaba más de dos meses seguidos en la casa.

Pensaba que entre ellos las cosas eran diferentes.

—Quiero ser independiente de ti.

Suspiró, tratando de no generar un ambiente triste, fue inevitable.

—No te preocupes, yo creo que tú ya eres demasiado independiente de mí—respondió tratando de verla a través de esa barrera.

—¿Lo eres tú?

—Por supuesto—asintió sonriéndole.

Y el silenció predominó bastantes minutos, mientras se contemplaban entre sombras. A fuera tal vez estaría más claro por el advenimiento del día, no sabía con certeza, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que estaba en el sitio correcto.

—Deberías irte a dormir—escuchó la suave voz de Anna—Pronto amanecerá.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —suspiró algo cansado—Me siento bien aquí.

¿Sentado en el pasillo con la ligera brisa fría que ya se sentía?

—¿Por qué no te recuestas? —preguntó el castaño—Debes tener frío.

—Sí, tal vez un poco—admitió suspirando—Pero no podría recostarme, sabiendo que tú estás afuera.

Sonrió conmovido.

—No te preocupes por mí—aseguró él, palpando con su palma la tela de la puerta—Yo estaré bien.

Siempre lo decía, todo el tiempo. Cuando su mano buscó la silueta de la suya, tocándose. Demasiado sutil, pero tangible.

¿Así se sentiría cuando en verdad no pudiese tocarlo?

¿Por qué si sabía todo eso desde el principio, esta noche parecía costarle más dejarlo ir?

¿No acostumbrarse? Estaba más que acostumbrada a él y sus pésimos hábitos.

Había sido ella quien lo buscara para dormir juntos. No para huir una vez que traspasaran sus barreras físicas. Pero fue inevitable no hacerlo.

—Ve a dormir—sugirió el castaño, bajando su mano—Cuando te escuche dormir, seguro me iré yo también.

—Sí, es lo que dice la razón—argumentó retirándose del mismo modo— Pero…

Escuchó su pequeña risa apenas audible.

—Pero no estás segura—afirmó acercándose hasta estar delante de ella—Ya escuchamos a tu razón, pero… ¿Y qué te dice tu corazón?

¿Qué decía su corazón? Repitió en su mente. Sin pensarlo demasiado, su mano se dirigió al broche de la puerta, deslizándola suave a fin de no generar mayor ruido.

Y le vio, sonriéndole tan afable como siempre.

¿Qué decía su corazón? Decía que quererlo más era imposible.

No lo era.

—Dice que siga mis instintos.

—¿Y a dónde te guían tus instintos? —dijo rozando sus dedos.

Observó fijamente sus ojos, podía vislumbrar en ellos ternura y algo cándido. En realidad, él tenía mayor proporción emocional por ella, que ella hacia él. Dudar era estúpido, si lo veía de esa manera. Así que sólo podía decirle la verdad, la única.

—A ti—respondió entrelazando su mano—Siempre a ti.

Cerró los ojos complacido por su respuesta. Aunque aparentaba no sentir sus palabras, su mirada color miel denotaba todo lo contrario. Pensaba que jamás podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de momentos románticos con ella. No porque fueran extraños, sino porque cada uno le hacía latir con potente fuerza su corazón.

—Entonces…—dijo casi balbuceando—¿Crees que podríamos sólo por esta noche…?

—Madrugada—le corrigió tranquila.

—Sí, madrugada, casi amanece—dijo mientras ambos miraban el alba—¿Podríamos…?

Ella suspiró apartando su mano.

—Supongo.

—¿De verdad? Me iré en unas horas…

—Lo sé—afirmó volviendo su vista a él—Pero es claro qué queremos, aunque rara vez lo digamos.

Su lógica era demasiado acertada. Quiso añadir que estaba desafiando su propia razón y que incluso le parecía curioso como habían pasado de su espacio al suyo. Es decir, ella no quería extrañar la familiaridad de dormir a su lado, pero ahora incluso le estaba dando su propio futon.

Colocó un pequeño despertador a su lado.

—Dos horas—le dijo cubriéndose con las frazadas—Te levantarás y dormirás en tu recámara. Tamao se levantará casi a las siete de la mañana. Tú podrás hacerlo hasta las diez u once, no más.

—Sí, está bien—asintió abrazándola— Pero si no me puedo volver a dormir, ¿te acuestas conmigo diez minutos?

Se sonrojó por la propuesta.

—¿Qué hay sobre la independencia? —cuestionó apartando los cabellos castaños de su faz.

—Lo soy—afirmó cerrando sus ojos de nuevo—Pero… ¿no le puedo pedir a mi esposa que me haga compañía sólo un momento?

No era habitual que se refiriese a ella de ningún modo, sólo por su nombre, así que la mera acotación fue notable. _Esposa_ era un término que usaba con frecuencia para presentarse delante de los demás, porque en realidad, aunque no hubiese un papel todavía que lo certificara, sentía que estaba en el rol.

—Sí, sí puedes pedirlo—asintió recostándose en su pecho—Pero ella no quiere ir.

Comenzó a reír brevemente.

—Vaya, mi esposa es algo quisquillosa.

Y entonces sintió cómo retorcía entre sus dedos su pezón izquierdo. ¿Qué si le dolió? No tenían ni idea. Pero no gritó por las circunstancias.

—Creo que mi esposo está abusando de su suerte.

También lo creía.

Aunque fue el único modo en que concilió el sueño. Tal y como lo predijo, el despertador sonó. Un poco reacio se paró, dejándola dormir un poco más. Pero antes de irse, le robó un último beso que le hizo sonreír leve. Sólo se ganó un pequeño golpe.

Una vez de vuelta a su futon se sintió extraño, sentía frío aun con todo encima. A pesar de eso pudo volver a dormirse. Horas más tarde, Amidamaru se encargó de despertarlo. Estaba un poco renuente, mas no opuso mayor resistencia. Una vez bañado, bajó a desayunar.

Tamao se veía triste, pero eso no mermó en ningún momento su esfuerzo por complacer su paladar. Probó todo cuanto quiso y agradeció el gesto de corazón. Tomó su equipaje de la recámara. Anna se había encargado de comprarle nuevas playeras para llevar. Y tenía el dinero justo para el viaje. Suponía que no necesitaría llevar más papeles, sólo que no estaba de más tener todo en orden.

Guardó la espada, también otros aditamentos.

Esperaba sentir sus brazos en cualquier momento, no pasó.

También añoraba verla entre los pasillos de la pensión, no sucedió.

Manta llegó a la hora acordada. Se sonrieron mutuamente y charlaron por breves minutos antes de emprender camino hacia la entrada de la casa.

Tamao salió a despedirlo. No quería preguntar por ella, pero en cierto modo era extraño no verla ahí. No creía que fuera tan cortante el asunto.

Su amiga le dio un amuleto, afirmando que le traería suerte.

—Gracias, Tamao.

—Cuídese mucho—le pidió sonriéndole con tristeza.

—Lo haré—aseguró mirando el fondo del pasillo—¿Y…?

Y de repente apareció caminando como si fuera cualquier otro momento del día.

—¡Por fin apareces, Anna!—dijo Manta—Estábamos por irnos.

Ni siquiera le contestó, parecía recién salida de la ducha. Sin estrés de por medio. ¿Sería estúpido si dijera que le gustaba ver su pasividad?

—Espero que no olvides nada— pronunció mirándole.

—No te preocupes, llevo todo lo que me indicaste—respondió sonriéndole—También el paquete de mi abuelo.

—Bien—dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Tamao—¿Le entregaste lo que hiciste para él?

—Sí, ya lo hice—respondió la chica—También ha desayunado muy bien.

Aquello último lo había dicho con una tímida sonrisa.

Anna comprendió el mensaje, volviendo su vista a ambos.

—Apenas y tienen el tiempo justo, no vayan a perder el tiempo en el parque.

Que era donde verían a los demás.

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos—contestó Manta, tomando su mochila—Vámonos, o de verdad se hará tarde.

—Sí—afirmó paciente, sin saber qué más decir.

Hasta que escuchó a Conchi y Ponchi decir que había humo en la cocina. No tuvieron que insinuarlo más de dos veces, porque su amiga salió disparada, al parecer había olvidado algunas verduras en la estufa.

La imagen había sido en verdad graciosa. Y aprovecho la distracción para acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

Sobra decir que no era la única sorprendida, también Manta se había expresado de forma muy escandalosa, diciendo que mejor lo esperaba en la calle.

—Tu cabello huele bien—comentó oliéndolo— ¿Por qué traes la bandana en el cuello?

—Me dejaste marcas muy notorias, tonto—afirmó golpeando ligeramente su costilla.

—_Ouch_, no veía nada—respondió soltándola.

No veía nada, qué patética escusa, pensó en su mente reprimiendo su mal genio.

Por otro lado, qué quería escuchar.

—Sabes bien que tu deber es ganar, no puedes perder por nada del mundo. ¿Te queda claro?

—Por supuesto.

Suspiró cansada, mirándolo con mayor severidad.

—Más te vale no morir y no traicionarme, porque sabes que nunca te lo perdonaré.

—Sí, Anna.

Asintió y afirmó a la sentencia que sabía de antemano. Era claro por qué se estaba despidiendo de ese modo. Sin embargo, le parecía linda su postura. Así que sin que lo esperara, tomó su mejilla y besó su frente.

—Tú también cuídate—susurró para ella

Escuchó los pasos de Tamao una vez más y alcanzó a separarse a una distancia prudente.

—Lo siento—dijo agitada—No ha sido nada, sólo tendré que volver a repetir la sopa.

Sonrió, imaginándose el desastre.

—No hay problema, siempre queda mejor la segunda vez—aludió la rubia.

Anna era bastante generosa con ella y eso le agradaba por que al menos sabía que no estaría sola.

—Yoh, se hace tarde—volvió Manta, casi cubriéndose los ojos—Vámonos.

—Sí, nos veremos—dijo despidiéndose de ambas.

—Buen viaje, joven Yoh—respondió Tamao por última vez antes de verlo marcharse.

Los molestos espíritus continuaron burlándose de Tamamura unos minutos más, mientras volvían a la casa. Quizá podría quedarse mirando a la nada por un rato, pero eso no bastaría para recobrarse del todo.

—Nos veremos después—susurró mirando el cielo y tocando su vientre—Hasta que vuelvas a casa.

Entonces regresó a la pensión, no sabía que le depararía el futuro, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

Durante el camino, no pudo evitar suspirar un par de veces. Manta seguía su paso algo contrariado, sin saber si preguntar o no.

—¿Tú y Anna… están bien?

—Si te refieres a si nos hemos peleado…—respondió extrañado.

—No, no—negó viéndolo de reojo—Me refiero a que si no te golpeó por abrazarla. Es que creo que ella no es tan demostrativa en público.

—Oh…—fue lo único que pudo decir—Bueno es que… en teoría esto es bastante arriesgado y la verdad es que no sé bien si la volveré a ver.

Supo de inmediato que no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba oír de su parte.

—Sólo quise darle un abrazo de despedida—añadió tranquilo—Pero es mejor no pensar en esas cosas, volveré y todo será mejor. Ya lo verás.

—Sí, es cierto, pero…

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—le repitió.

Y cambiaron de tema. Una vez que se encontraron con Ryu y Horo Horo el ambiente volvió a ser divertido. Como decía, no tenía certeza de nada, pero eso no quería decir que andaría pensando en que la muerte lo rondaba.

Al llegar a la terminar, pudo ver en el vestíbulo un festival y varios puestos de comida atendidos por los Apaches. Horo Horo se quejó de inmediato, aludiendo que cómo podían vender comida en medio de algo tan importante.

—Parece un circo—se quejó su amigo.

¡Y quién podría comprarles!

Pues bien, Ren Tao estaba comiendo bolitas de pulpo.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar más pronto de lo que parece.

—¡Ren! ¿Cuándo llegaste? —le cuestionó de inmediato al verlo tan relajado—¿Por qué no pasaste a visitarme?

—¿De verdad crees que debería haber ido? —cuestionó Ren.

Mil imágenes se cruzaron por su mente, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y riéndose de forma tonta. Quizá a Anna no le hubiese gustado nada la intromisión.

—Bueno… emmm…

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó Horo Horo.

Eso era un secreto, un gran secreto.

**FIN**

* * *

N/A: Esta es una de esas historias que no esperaba hacer nunca, que no estaba en mis planes, pero que simplemente se dieron. ¡Uff! Y pensaba ser el segundo epílogo de la historia de Un peculiar San Valentín, Podría ser un spin-off porque tiene pequeñas referencias, pero también se sostiene sola, sin ninguna lectura adicional porque es una versión de esa noche. Quedó largo, lo sé, ya saben que es mi maleficio. Les daré un merecido descanso de mí para retomar dos historias pendientes en un par de semanas, incluyendo la nueva.

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y nos veremos después en otras historias.


End file.
